


Strike of One

by ScoreCounter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Hot Springs & Onsen, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoreCounter/pseuds/ScoreCounter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji was awake. It was difficult for him to get to sleep, always was in an unfamiliar bed.<br/>He could tell Yosuke was restless too. Hovering on the edge of sleep but not quite getting there. He checked his phone again, and sighed. Next thing he knew, a gentle tapping resounded in the room. He could almost hear a clock tower in the distance chime one.<br/>"Hey, Yosuke. C'mon, let's go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Was reading some other SouYo set around the time of the visit to Yuki's place, and I realised how much I wanted a confession scene at the hot spring. So here, have some Souji and Yosuke loving eachother and being cute. (The sex comes later.)  
> (And trust me, I was tempted to go all Sochi on it and call the chapters "Hot", "Cool" and "Yours".)

Aching bones were one thing to put up with in the TV world, but having to put up with them outside of it was another thing entirely. Souji sat up in his place, watching over the small body tossing and turning next to him. Yosuke was almost turning in on himself, trying to return to the foetal position, the room around him still feeling too cold to the touch. Souji glanced away to look at his phone screen, recalling the back-and-forth he had had not half an hour prior.

* * *

-> Souji-kun, I feel like I must apologise on behalf of the other girls.

<\- You needed to protect your privacy somehow, Yuki. It's partially my fault for not knocking.

-> None the less, I should have been able to keep track of the time. It did feel like we had spent too long in there.

<\- No harm done. If the great detective Naoto couldn't do it, I'm sure you had no chance. I'm glad you had a good time.

-> I wouldn't call her that one in front of her.

<\- Honestly, neither would I.

-> Well, I still feel bad about it. If there is anything I could do to make it up to you and Yosuke?

<\- Nothing for Teddie and Kanji? And, now that you mention it...

-> Teddie and Kanji were actually trying to look. At least you two have some shred of dignity. What do you have in mind?

<\- It's nothing. I wouldn't want to impose like that.

-> Souji, I'm sure whatever it is, it would be fine. Well, anything you'd ask for anyway.

<\- Glad to know you think so highly of me. But... if you insist, is there any way you could open it up again, I know it's late...

-> No, it's no trouble, but what about Kanji and Teddie.

<\- We'll find a room I'm sure. C'mon, I know there's vacant rooms in this place.

-> I thought I hid it well. What told you?

<\- The fact that it was only you girls in the spring, we haven't bumped into anyone in the corridors...

-> That makes sense, actually.

<\- That and the fact that I didn't hear a single sex noise anywhere when I was walking around earlier. Or any noise.

-> I'd like to think that no-one would do such a thing here. And I would also hope that the walls are thick enough to block it out.

He could read the blush in that one.

<\- Good to know. But, is that okay?

-> I'll have to sort some things out for you, but I'll be with you in a moment.

<\- You are a saint, Yukiko.

-> We try our best!

* * *

It was 0:58. Later than he usually decided to rest up, even on a non-tv night. It was difficult for him to get to sleep, always was in an unfamiliar bed. The only thing keeping him sane was the gentle humming of his own chords, remembering the words that followed with it. He hummed slowly and quietly, as to not wake the others up. Well, as much as he could wake the others. Kanji was deaf when he was awake, and as for Teddie, he was lying there snoring loudly, not to mention the fact that they had all learned that he was a deep sleeper. That brought up some questions, actually. Did he dream? What did he dream about? Heck, did he have wet dreams? Actually, how could he, it's not like he could have any discernable ge-

Souji halted in his humming, trying to force that image from his head. It wasn't particularly what he wanted to think about. He focused his thoughts on Yosuke again.  
He could tell Yosuke was restless too. Hovering on the edge of sleep but not quite getting there. He checked his phone again, and sighed. Something had to happen between them. Something about this growing feeling of affection, of care, like he wanted to grab onto him and never let go. Souji had a plan, sure - go down to the hot springs, him and Yosuke, relax and chill out a little bit, and then calmly confess to him. And see what happens afterwards.

His plan stopped there. He wasn't sure about how Yosuke would react. A few months ago he would have expected anger, and nought else. But... he looked at the relationship between his partner and Kanji, and honestly? It was odd, how the two had grown close. The initial accusatory comments between the two had died down to something much more tranquill and informal, and half-remembered memories had Yosuke flat out admitting he had thoughts of - well, gay sex on his mind, and he oddly wasn't disgusted by it. What was disgusting was that unconscious kiss that they had. Kanji could have him if that's what Yosuke wanted, but not unless Souji had a go first. You know... leader's privleges.

So we could mostly rule out the homophobic freakout. Heck, Souji had his doubts about the whole thing in the first place, which were only confirmed when Yosuke sent Kanji those materials with that letter in apology. So would it become awkward? Would nothing happen? Would he...

Souji smirked. Let's not imagine that yet. It's not going to be a disapointment... but he wouldn't mind a bit of a surprise.  He almost felt tempted to just kiss him now, but... he could wait. If only for another couple of minutes, he could be patient.

A gentle tapping resounded in the room. He glanced back down at his phone again. 1:00. He could almost hear a clock tower in the distance chime one. He leant over and shook Yosuke's shoulder gently, trying to wake him up without waking the others. He whispered gently near his ear.  
"Hey, Yosuke. C'mon, let's go."  
Yosuke drunkenly waved around, clutching at Souji. "What...? Souji, it's late."  
"Trust me, you'll want to do this."  
Yosuke fumbled around, trying to bring himself up. Both of them were only dressed in the minimum, but Souji wandered over to the door anyway. As long as he kept most of his body behind the door, it's be fine. Yukiko would have seen less... or more, whichever. He opened the door, deciding to tease her slightly by putting on his best tired smile. "Hey."  
"Hey... I opened it up for you. I.. thought you might be a bit... poorly dressed, so I got these for you. She held up a pair of long garments. He couldn't tell if they were yukata or western dressing robes, but he couldn't care less right now.  
"Thank you." He gave Yukiko his best appreciative smile, before dropping a couple thousand yen in her hand. "Good enough tip?"  
  
Yukiko just blushed and left, smiling at the attempt at gratitude. It was all he could do right now, anyway.  
He turned to Yosuke, who was groping around for some clothes. "Yosuke... put this on."  
Yosuke turned to look at him, a picture of confusion, before melting into one of smug understanding. He carefully lifted one of the garments that Souji was holding, placing it on his sholders, being careful not to wake the others as he put it on. Once he had finished, and had seen that Souji had done the same, he quirked his head in the direction of the door, stepping out quietly into the silent corridor. Taking care to close the door quietly behind him, Souji snuck of after him.  
"So do I need to ask where we're going?"  
"Not at all."  
"How the hell did you convince her to do this?"  
"She convinced herself."  
Yosuke laughed, stifling himself. "You're the best, partner."  
And then there was that nickname. Partner. As if he was admitting that they would never leave the other's side, an eternal bond if you will, forming between them. Souji's heart ran wild, beating fast and then not at all and then even faster. How could Yosuke just enrapture him so entirely? Just looking at him and saying that one word made him fall so far, so fast, and heck was he still falling. To this day, he would say he only honestly say he had... what, 7 or 8 friends? Kou and Daisuke, obviously. Yukiko, of course. Kanji and Rise too. But none had he felt as strongly about as much as Yosuke. His best friend he was laughing with him as they walked down the corridor. The absolute hottest thing he'd ever laid eyes on. The straight(?) teenager he was about to try to confess to.

Oh gods.

He was really about to do this, wasn't he?

They had reached the changing room doors, still laughing and joking about what had happened that day. Well, the day before now. They got into the seperate rooms, Souji getting changed as fast as he could. "I'll wait in there for you."  
"I won't be long, partner!"

The warmish rocks beneath his feat did do something to soothe them, but he couldn't wait to actually get into the water and-  
O-o-ohhh heavens that was... It was almost as if the water was seeping into him, repairing the bones from the inside, and running through every muscle, every tendon, loosening them up... he moaned embarrasingly loud, his eyes rolling back, and his eyelids folding down... He was suddenly very pleased with his plan. If there was any time to do it, it would be when they are euphorically relaxed.

He heard the door opening, opening his eyes slightly. Yosuke was walking through them, smiling shyly at him - not as if it was anything he hadn't seen before. (And not enjoyed immensely). His ribcage just barely protruding from his otherwise well built form, only somewhat skinny legs and arms moving steadily towards the waterline. "Hey."  
"You alright there?"  
"Fantastic. Hurry up and get in here already, we don't have all night. Well, we do, but we'll want some sleep."  
"Touche, partner..." He stood, seemingly nervous, gazing down at the slightly steaming water. He dipped one toe in, recoiling at the feeling. He went again, placing his entire foot in, testing the waters. Carefully placing one foot in front of the next, he moved forward, the water lapping at his ankle, then his lower leg, his knee, tapping at the bottom of the modesty towel, Yosuke's face growing more and more relaxed and pleasured as he moved in, reaching his waist, his lowest rib - Souji could see the relaxed shudder that went through him, every muscle shaking in unison, Yosuke humming ever so slightly... "Mmm... Remind me to thank Yuki-chan tomorrow..."

"I'll be sure to." Souji pushed himself of the rock, allowing himself to float slightly, a pleasant weightlessness coming over him. He moved gently, cutting through the water, slowly inhaling the steam, it almost having a sedative effect, a waking tiredness washing over him. Slowly, he fell into a slow, gentle rhythm, like the ticking of a slow grandfather clock, one, two, one, two... He looked around, seeing Yosuke recline in the waters, stretching his back out, giving the warm water even more access. Souji closed his eyes again... did he want to do this now? When it could easily ruin this time they had together, this time of pleasant nothingness, nothing but the water, warm depths that welcomed them both as long as they welcomed eachother?

It was almost like a satisfyingly delicate balance. Tempting to add to, to make it even better, but a fear of toppling it, bringing it down, not destroying it per se, but turning it into something different, prehaps something worse - but, then again, there was something to be said about a satisfying sort of chaos, madness, of everything having a place, seemingly unrelated, but everything having a meaning in it's place, a connection transending the moment and the three dimentions, reaching out into the fourth.

Souji listened. He could hear the waters move, and if he listened closer, he could hear the gentle breathing. He moved towards it, looking up, and seeing him sit at the water's edge, most of his body below the water, only his shoulders and head showing. Slowly, as not to startle him (Yosuke really was like a deer sometimes), and moved in, just beside him, just far enough away that he couldn't touch. "You comfortable there, Yosuke?"  
"Couldn't be more comfortable."

Souji looked away from him, steeling himself. "Yosuke... can I tell you something?"  
"Sure, partner. Is something wrong?" (Heck, it made is heart quicken just hearing the word 'Partner'..."We've been... good friends for quite a few months now. And we've both been through a lot together." Yosuke was making noises of affirmation. "And it's been great. And... well, you know that I like you, right? As a friend." Yosuke nodded, he could just barely see out of the corner of his eye.  
"I like you too. You're the closest friend I've ever had."  
Souji laughed in spite of himself. "Yeah... but..."

The words stopped.

"But what?"  
"What if I told you those feelings... weren't exactly platonic anymore?"  
Yosuke turned his head, curious. Souji refused to look.  
"I've been like this for a couple of months, now. Since we saved Rise. You know how she's been around me... and I thought I'd enjoy it, having a girl, an idol at that, fawn over me... but I've never really liked it. But when Rise started doing it, I worked out why. The reason I wasn't responding to her... was because I had fallen for you. So completely and utterly fallen, like I never had, and... well, it was everything about you. The way you faced up to your shadow, the way you've been encouraging the others, every single time you picked me up, and that was just the start. Then, one day, I took a good long look at you. And... I couldn't stop looking. Your eyes... I swear Yosuke, they were sparkling that day. And your smile drew all the air out of my lungs, and the way you moved... I was... so, so smitten, and... and..."  
Yosuke's voice was quiet. "And?"  
"And... I beat off to those thoughts, that night. Not to thoughts of having sex with you... that came later, but thoughts of holding you, holding onto you, and just kissing you and... honestly, I had never came so hard and fast in my life. And... I just want to be close to you. Always."

Silence filled the room for a few minutes, Souji's eyes closed, nothing bit the sounds of breathing.

 

 

He'd messed this up, hadn't he...

 

 

"Come closer, then." Souji opened his eyes, looking at Yosuke in a semblance of shock. Yosuke's face was pink, all the way up to the tips of his ears. But he was smiling, shyly.  
"What?"  
"You heard me... come closer." His voice was quiet, scarcely hearable. But clear.Souji slowly shuffled closer to him, again, not wanting to scare him off, but almost instinctivley, he put an arm around his friend's back, too fast, too fast, and he tried to pull away...  
"I... like you too, partner. Don't go."  
Souji settled slightly, especially as Yosuke laid his wet head on his shoulder.  
"I guess it was similar for me too. Ever since Saki died, I was wondering why I didn't feel that strongly about it. I mean, she was never my girlfriend, we never really wen't out, but I just... liked her, you know? A lot. And that day when I cried on the riverbank... I wondered why you just stood there, holding onto me, letting me cry onto your shoulder. But I wondered why I let you even more. And I realised that I felt something for you. Stronger than I had felt for Saki, or anyone else, and... I guess I wanted to be close to you too, you know? But then Rise dug her claws into you, and I just wanted to back off, let her have you... but every time I saw her cling onto you, I just had this... urge to tear her away, and... this flame just roared inside me, and I dreamt of tearing her away from you, and just kissing you, and then you would slam me against the nearest thing you could find... the wall, the door, the table, and would do so many things, make me feel better than I ever had... and then I would just wake up, and... finish off, hoping that it'd be true someday." Yosuke moved his arm around Souji, grasping onto him. 

Souji sat there, smiling in soft amazement. "Mind if I come closer."  
Yosuke shook, but murmured softly in agreement. Souji moved above the surface of the water, bringing himself over Yosuke, lying over him, bringing his other hand into his hair... "Souji..." Yosuke's voice was shaking.Souji moved closer to him, foreheads touching, feet touching ever so softly. "Yosuke..." Souji breathed his partner's name over his lips. "I love you." Souji carefully closed the distance, bringing their lips into contact, kissing him gently, briefly.  
"Partner... I... I love you too." Yosuke wrapped his fingers into long silver hair, his mouth slightly open as he brought the other down on top of him. Souji opened his mouth slightly too, the contact and the exchange of breath causing both of them to shudder. Souji carefully moved his tounge forward, quickly making contact with Yosuke's... something in the air and the water changed, making it warmer, but not nearly as warm as Yosuke was, his entire body throbbing with affectionate warmth, and his mouth...

His mouth felt amazing, his tounge gently sliding with Souji's own, Yosuke's other hand pushing their whole bodies into contact, squeezing him gently as they departed with a slick pop, gazing at eachother in amazement.

Souji couldn't resist anymore. He pulle Yosuke in for another kiss, much rougher, not rough enough to clack teeth, and the gentleness was still there, but there was passion there this time, as he moved his hands to move all over his partner's body. Yosuke quickly caught up, grabbing Souji even tighter, pushing his head into a better position, and he even started to hum appreciativley. Souji was the first to moan, although not by long, them both giving a series of moans and grunts and other noises that bounced across the water, a melody to their ears, the kissing, the making out growing faster and stronger, the hands starting to grope at skin, eyes closed, and it became impossible to tell anything other than the waterline, as hands glided across skin, sounds mixed and twirled together, warmth, more and more of it, and the two couldn't get enough, and then they seperated and joined again and again, shorter moments of connection, yet all the more meaningful... they slowed down, opening their eyes halfway to gaze at eachother, sated just from kissing, their hands resting on the smalls of eachother's backs, Souji's crushed against the rock. Yosuke moved an arm to move them into deeper water, them both standing, embracing eachother tightly, their bodies falling down, below the waterline, until just their shoulders were exposed again. And Souji reached down, still cluching in a tight embrace, and kissed him again, open mouthed, and finding Yosuke's mouth more than ready to accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said on other works, likes\kudos are really nice and appreciated... but comments even more so :)


	2. Fast(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souji wonders if he's going too fast for Yosuke. Yosuke wonders if, with them, there has ever been such a thing as too fast.

The two had long since dried up and gotten changed... they tried to, anyway. The two were almost breathless, and drunk, and couldn't see anything else in the world anymore, nor see the need to, as if they were floating in the air, only the other person keeping them grounded, and both of them wondering what it was that attracted them to eachother. But, then again, Yosuke thought, maybe it wasn't worth considering what he'd done to be so lucky, and just be glad that he was. He still wasn't sure what he was, or what he wanted from life - was he gay, straight, bi, etc...

But then again... there was Rise's shadow, and Kanji's shadow... that no one has a single, definable true self - yes, we all have the person which we truly are, but that, that is indefinable. How would Souji put it? 'Every one of us is a mass composed of constituent parts. All of us have parts that are different, "queer", unconfortable - and it's through your own personal decisions and those around you that cause the parts that make you who you appear to be to become dominant.'

Huh. So, by that logic, he was straight... he just loved Souji.  
He could live with that.  
Actually, he certainly would live with that.

They managed to get back into their underclothes, and were about to put the dressing gowns back on when they turned to look at eachother again. Something stopped as they caught eachother's eyes. They stared at eachother, warmness still eminating from them in the cold room. "Yosuke..."  
"...What?"  
Souji laughed sharply, his voice low. "Your eyes. They're sparkling again."  
Yosuke could feel himself tearing up a bit. "So are yours, partner."  
Nervously, he put one sock laden foot in front of him, moving towards the silver haired teenager slightly, whom moved with him. The distance between them seemed miles, and the time taken to cross it hours, where as it was mere metres and seconds. They stood in front of eachother, simply staing into the other's eyes, that were brimming with almost-pure water. Yosuke lowered his gead sligtly in embarrasment, trying to shake it off. "God, partner, sorry, but..." Souji's left hand laid it's finger on his lips, whilst his right caught the wrist moving up to dry his eyes. Slowly, he moved his arm to beneath Yosuke's chin, lifing it up so ge could see him properly. Yosuke could see Souji's eyes properly now too. Souji made no effort to show that he shedding happy tears, although notably fewer than Yosuke's.

Yosuke pondered on that for a moment. Souji was always the less emotional of the two. He kept level headed, and didn't allow anything to faze him, not even Yosuke's blatant heterosexual outlook. The fact that Souji was crying through all of this made something in Yosuke shift slightly. His knees disobediently buckled forward - or was that subconsciously - forcing him to grab back onto Souji. Souji took less than a second to pull Yosuke back up and embrace Yosuke too, Yosuke gripping onto Souji's upper back, and Souji cluching at Yosuke's shoulders, his arms resting just beneath. They both rested their heads on the other's shoulder, resting into the loose section of skin behind the collar bone, neck against neck.

"You'll come back, right?" Yosuke mumbled, inaudiable.  
"What was that?"  
"You'll... come back, right? You won't just leave me here or dump me when the train comes round or..."  
The arms around him tightened further, to the point he could feel his partner's heavy heartbeat through the skin, feel the remaining droplets of water clinging to his skin boil off with the shared warmth, feel the larger teardrops fall down his back.  
"Yosuke... I have never loved anyone or anything as much as you, and I have never had anything that I wanted to protect this much, and... yes. Yes, I'll leave at the end of the year. I've always known that. It's my fate. But... beyond that, what I do is my business. And no matter what it is, you'll be coming with me." Souji broke away from his position to gently kiss Yosuke's neck, before reaching up to his ear, and dropping his voice to a whisper. "You okay with that... partner?"

"...This is still weird to me, Souji... I don't know what attracts me to you, or why I have this overwhelming urge - this desire, rather, to be with you, but... you gave me meaning, you know? Before you, I had my life and... well, that was it. Pass exams, go to work, go into the business, find a girl, settle down... and that was fine. At least, I thought it was fine, because I thought people didn't get happy endings, and that I was one of those people who just had life pass him by and that was that. But then... when I confronted my shadow, and I started to look at what we were doing not as... attonement, or revenge or being a hero... I realised that this is my life, and that I'm out there, and what I was doing was making a difference to the world, that we were saving lives... and it was fantastic. And..."

A sniffle.

"And I thought that if I had the power to do that with you, then I had the power to do whatever I wanted, to go wherever I want. But, the only place I really want to be now is with you." Yosuke sighed, realising the one thing that he wanted to say, one thing he never thought he would say, but he needed to say it now, to confirm this, to make sure that they had eachother, and they would never seperate.

"Souji... please... just... take me."  
His head was forced up by Souji suddenly moving backwards to look at his face. "What...?"  
"Souji... I want you to take me.""Yosuke..." Souji sounded breathless, despite the restful state they were in. "Yosuke, I want to, honestly, but..."  
"But what?"  
"We only just kissed, you know? It's... too fast. I don't want you to do anything you regret..."  
Yosuke thought long and hard about what he wanted to say next. Resolutley, he stared into Souji's eyes, not breaking contact for a moment. "Partner. Ever since I met you, we've been going fast. We met. Within a week, we were good friends, right? Within a month, we were best friends. Within three months, I was starting to fall for you. Within five, I thought... that this is what I wanted, with all of.. well, me. And I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but... I know you want this, so... please... I don't know how else to say it. Take me... and let me have you."

Souji looked down at the floor, biting his lip. "Okay. Okay. But, I warn you, once I start, I... I don't think we'll be able to go back. I mean... with you. So... I can only ask once more... are you sure you want this?"  
"Partner..." Yosuke was overwhelmed by the affection that was brimming from the body in his arms. "I... I want this, I... I want you."

Souji closed his eyes, exhaling. Slowly, he stepped back, out of the embrace, arms falling to his sides. Yosuke could still almost see the 'Should I or Should I not?' thought circling, circling through his head. "Okay. I want you too. Gods, I want you too. So, Partner. You ready?"  
Yosuke was confused. "I... think I am?"  
Souji suddenly started smiling, the first time since Yosuke had asked for Souji to have him. "I'll say that... I'm still a virgin. In every sense of the word." He suddenly moved swiftly, grapping under Yosuke's arm with one hand, and pushing him backwards with the other. Yosuke scrambled backwards to keep balance, his back suddenly gently slamming into the wall. "This, on the other hand, I have had plently..." Souji moved towards Yosuke's neck. "of..." Yosuke could feel Souji breathe across him. "practice..."

Yosuke's mind was suddenly sent reeling from the feeling of pressure on his neck, the mouth that was there sucking gently, briefly, before moving to another location and starting again, the pleasure and the heat increasing each time, Yosuke's knees growing weaker and weaker each time, until Souji found the point he was looking for, Yosuke starting to breathe (moan?) Souji's name, over and over, and Souji then sucked harder on the loose skin, harder and harder, keeping his teeth behind his lips for now, his body pushing his partner's forwards, and his mouth pulling the skin and veins back. Yosuke instinctivley pulled away from the almost attacking form, increasing the pressure and juxtaposition, only making his skin grow hotter, as he felt Souji's body press onto him fully for the first time, and even he couldn't deny that he was starting to get a little hard from this side of Souji, one that was causing his thoughts of anything and everything else, to dissappear, and a pleasured smile appeared on him, his head tilting back, giving Souji even more access, and one slight shift made the feeling even further skyrocket, made his body vibrate, involuntarily causing Souji's hips to jump, thighbone clacking painfully against thighbone, but it didn't matter, not with this constant feeling of...

"Argh!" Yosuke cried out briefly in pain, but his eyes fast rolled back in their sockets as Souji bit at his neck, making gentle strokes with the ends of his teeth, still sucking, biting gently enough not to draw blood, but hard enough to break the outer layers of skin, to cause the blood in Yosuke's veins and arteries to gather at that spot, leaving a dark crimson mark, and Yosuke couldn't stay standing anymore, colapsing sideways, onto a rather conveniently placed bench. Yosuke took a moment to recover, before looking up to the still standing form, who was looking down at him with unabated hunger in his expression. His hair was tousled around, and his entire body was sweating, and his face was almost entirely red, the half-hard erection proudly pushing out slightly. But he was still smirking, almost as if he had finally gotten what he wanted where he wanted it, walking over to kneel by the bench.  
"You still sure?" The concern was there, but there was now an underlying darkness to the voice, something primal about it, as if he was almost cocky.   
"Keep... Keep going... damn... it..." Yosuke was struggling for evey breath, and this only trebled when Souji moved up to straddle his hips, looking directly down on him, observing, as if he was trying to figure out what Yosuke's physical weaknesses were, and Yosuke almost looked scared of the (slightly) older teen, but maybe that's what was so great about it. Souji leant down, slowly, teasing by rubbing parts of skin on his way down, until their erections were pressed, right there against eachother, layers of fabric seperating them, the friction so high and unbearable... Souji remained calm and unplaceable, moving his hand and latching onto Yosuke's jaw, slowly opening it halfway, just enough for him to slide his tounge in, starting to shift his hips slowly, grinding them together...

Yosuke felt as if he was being attacked from two places at once, heat bulding up in him at every single point, every single neuron, sparks jumping across every single synapse, and he tried to push his tounge back, but Souji caught him at every turn, every single attempt only serving to make Souji even harder, make him grind even faster, his free hand moving to grasp at a flat nipple, squeezing it, and Yosuke tried his hardest not to moan. He failed miserably, letting out a muffled cry, which only spurred Souji on. yet further, a primal growl resounding through Yosuke's entire sweating, throbbing body, unbearable heat crashing on him and into him and at this rate he was going to come and they wouldn't even get to the main act and it was embarrasing and-

-and Souji was pulling away?

"...Partner..." Yosuke shuddered out that name, trying not to collapse onto the floor, smiling blissfully, feeling the cool air strike his hot skin, cooling it down rapidly. Their erections were still touching rather tightly, and Souji was still smiling primally, but there was something more human about it, something happier. A hand ruffled his hair fondly.  
"Holy shit you're good at this..."   
"If I'm good then you're just..." Yosuke gestured wildly with his hands, causing the both of them to laugh. "Why'd you stop?"  
"I... just didn't want to come yet..."  
"Ditto..."  
They both laughed, the atmosphere toning down from something of intense pleasure to placid comfort, of gentle smiles.  
"Souji... I... that was... amazing."  
"I know. Trust me, I was there."Yosuke relaxed against the bench, as Souji got up off of him, a hand reaching down to pick him up. "So... where are we going to..."  
"I don't know." Souji embraced him from behind, looking sidelong at Yosuke over his shoulder.   
Yosuke pushed back into the embrace. "Well, if you just want to stand like this all night, I'm not complaining..."  
"Yosuke... if you think this is good, I've heard it's better post-coital..."  
"Well... I'll just defer to you then..."  
They remained there for a few minutes, Yosuke turning to return to the position that started this intense tide of emotions and plasurable stimulation and...

Souji suddenly shifted. "Partner?"  
"Hold here a second, Partner..." Souji broke away, striding towards the gowns they had worn earlier. He groped around at each of the little pockets and hideaways until he stopped, grapping Yosuke's at a particular point. "Yukiko is a saint..."  
"What is it?"  
"Yosuke-Partner... I hope you're actually ready for what you asked for..."  
"What?"  
Souji held a small room key in front of his face. "I think I just found a room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, you're gonna have to wait for a bit longer :) :P


	3. Hot/Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's awkward. And it seems far too slow.  
> Honestly? It's the best thing they've ever felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you lot asked for it, and here it is. Took me forever to figure out how to do this. And FYI, it's my first time too... *slight blush*...

Teddie felt slightly restless all of a sudden. His thoughts were often scattered when asleep, or some semblance thereof, as if it wasn't so much sleep as much as it was rest, dissipation, not exactly in a state of shutdown as a typical human body did. He wasn't aware of what was going on, per se, but he could sense disturbances around him, changes in the thoughts of others, sense the shadows still lurking in people. It was a sad constant reminder that he wasn't as human as he appeared. So, he felt some twang of suprise when something about the room changed, shifted. Something entered, but it wasn't... Shadowlike at all. It was far too exposed, far too open, and something too much of the brightness about it. He tried to focus on it in his unfocused center, curious as ever.

It seemed as if it was looking for something, but it was a targeted sensation, as if the person knew where to find it. Now that Teddie thought about it, there was something familiar, something he was familiar with. Something he spent a lot of time around... Suddenly, it shifted, something a bit stronger, a bit more unhidden... embarrassment? Heavy embarrassment at that, as if the entire body of origin was burning with embarrassment, happy embarrasment? Was there such a thing? And a hit of released longing too, a burning sweeping heat that felt like it made the source burn, sparking different colours and different streaks, different meanings, hope, desire, love, lust, fulfillment...

Fulfillment, burning, a bright heat and light enminating from the form in the room...

Dissapearing as and as fast as it had entered.

Prehaps this is what humans called imagination.  
Maybe... he was human after all.

* * *

Yosuke's neves were burning as he snuck into the other room. He came in quickly to gather a few things for him and Souji, clothes, washbags, basic stuff to make sure they could sort everything out and make themselves presentable in the morning... What if they couldn't get themselves presentable? What if they have so much fun that they couldn't make themselves look normal, with hair all over the place, lovestruck eyes, burning red elipses covering, smearing their necks... Then again, they both wore their collars and/or hoods high up... Maybe not so bad? Still... how had he fallen so much for this guy... Souji was just so... everything, Yosuke guessed.

He picked up his own washbag last. He looked in it again... goddamnit, was the lube still in there? One quick glance at the bag confirmed that it was still there... he got embarrased just thinking about it... that one day when the entire year had to put up with sex ed (no bonus points for guessing the teacher), and his dad had thought it a hilarious idea to support such a notion by suppplying the school with... yeah.

He could swear she kept half of it anyway...

...ew.

To this day, he had been forced to keep it in his bag by his frankly mortifying father, cracking jokes about how it's useless without a condom... those were lubricated anyway, damnit... and, well, here he was... he was.. going to do this. They were going to do this. He had vague reminiscience of having this odd fantasy of losing it in a one night stand... but this would be... just... better, wouldn't it? He'd asked because... he wanted a connection. Something that would tie them to eachother. He already knew that this would be the first time for either of them, something that would burn them into eachother... was he ready for this? To fully hand himself over to his best friend, and to accept said best friend in return? A mutual transfer of ownership...

Something buzzed and flared and spiraled inside him at the thought.

* * *

Souji was waiting for him at the end of the corridor. His eyes betrayed an intense excitement and overwhelming happiness welling within him, threatening to burst out at any moment, but there was a certain intensity to it, a growing level of heat and fire eminating in the corridor. Yosuke's legs gave way beneath him, stubling to the floor under the immense pressure.

He was there in a heartbeat, holding him beneath his arms, keeping him from slumping.  
Yosuke couldn't help it - he laughed. "I am such a cliche..."  
Souji was smiling broadly, but gently. "You and me both, partner."  
"Have I mentioned how much I like you calling me partner yet? Because I love it."  
"I think I'd prefer it if you moaned that name." Souji licked his lips slightly, winking at Yosuke.  
Yosuke slumped in Souji's arms. "Shit... Souji....""The room's just over there, you know. Here, I'll carry some stuff in..."  
Yosuke saw him grab for the wash bags. "No, I'll carry..." He already looked inside. "...that."  
Souji was turning bright red, although he was smirking in what was almost the most evil way possible. "Y-y-y..." He cleared his throat, although there was a slight giggle to it. "Yosuke... is that what I think it is?"  
Yosuke could feel the burn of his skin. "...Father won't let me leave without it."  
"...I can imagine that, actually." Souji helped Yosuke up, gathering their clothes, them still standing there draped in simple robes and otherwise naked. "So... shall we go?"

Souji was fumbling with the keys, invisible nerves shaking as he opened the door. The room was basic, functional, just like all the others. But it was going to become THE room. That made it special. "So... Yosuke... to make it clear... you want me to go all the way, right?"  
Yosuke pondered it for a second, then nodded. Souji smirked predatorially again. "You can tell me when to stop... and if you do, I will listen... but... I. Will. Make. Sure. You. Won't." Word by word, he stepped towards Yosuke, sliding his arms under the robe and drawing him in to kiss Yosuke boldly again, crushing them together. Yosuke grabbed onto Souji's neck, accepting his position (this time, at least), pushing back with just as much force. Souji pushed the robe off of Yosuke's arms, both of them moving apart as long as it took to slip them off, Yosuke pushing Souji's off his shoulders, before grabbing back on, Yosuke waiting a few seconds for Souji to get a good grasp on his lower back before wrapping his legs around his partner's waist, pressing them even closer together, bouncing against Souji's crotch, a gentle grinding starting to replace the heated making out, tounges clashing and sliding over eachother, the taste causing them to moan in deep appreciation, affection.

Yosuke felt his back hit something briefly, it quickly giving way to their strong heavy movements, and Yosuke knew what was happening, knew what was going to happen next, and sure enough, the arms holding him in place disappeared, and threw him backwards onto something bouncy. He had hardly enough time to figure out how comfortable the bed was before Souji was all over him, pressing into him, still looking like he just wanted to eat Yosuke. Yosuke was enraptured by the way he slowly licked his lips, looking down at his chest, moving down to latch onto a nipple...  
"S-S-Souji! Fuck, Souji, don't stop!" Souji started sucking harder, and Yosuke could feel that area firming up, getting harder and harder, and it wasn't like his dick wasn't doing the same thing. Suddenly, without warning, Souji switched to the other nipple, Yosuke letting out an obscene sound between a moan, a growl and a sigh, bucking his hips up to try and meet Souji's, but not quite reaching it.

Souji pulled up, moving closer to Yosuke's face. "You ready yet?"  
"Ready for what?"  
"To get naked."  
"H-Honestly... not... not yet..."  
Souji ruffled his hair, slowly and fondly. "It's okay. I want this to last too. He leant doen to kiss Yosuke fully, pressing him down, gently squeezing his arms, testing his muscles. It was firm, yes, and reassuring, certainly, but pliant, not forceful or commanding, like he had built himself for a purpose, not just to take over, to beat anyone else into submission... Yosuke was a thing of beauty... here he was, accepting him, letting him in, forcing him in, gripping into his hair, pulling him down, the first sparks of passion burning from him. All of a sudden, Yosuke started grinding up into Souji's proud erection, taking him off guard, the slow, even pace causing him to stop fighting back against Yosuke's tounge, submitting dispite him being on the top, allowing Yosuke complete, unparaleled access to his mouth, which is something he obviously liked, if him grabbing on tighter and grinding further were any indication.

Yosuke kept grinding, but slowly detached himself from Souji's mouth, slightly bruised by enthusiasm.  
"Yosuke... you're perfect..."  
"I...I'm not..."  
"You are to me."The grinding kept slowing down, moving his arms out and away, seperating his legs, offering himself up.  
"You're... ready?"  
"Souji... strip me."  
Souji slowly pressed down onto Yosuke to entirelt flatten him, before sitting heels. Yosuke's boxers were clearly strained, a prominent line jutting out, waiting to escape and take on it's true form, to present itself. Souji moved back on the bed to inspect it. He hooked two fingers on each hand down over the elastic. "You sure?" Yosuke nodded, almost desperate.

Licking his upper lip, Souji slowly dragged the boxers down, looking at Yosuke's dick with unadulterated curiosity. It was fairly decent, from what he knew - hair reasonably trimmed, fairly big, head just slightly thicker than the shaft, tip just barely covered in the pale white substance. "So this..." Souji hummed in admiration. "this is what the complete package looks like..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Yosuke... I don't swear often... but you're fuckin' sexy."  
"...Nothin' on you..."  
"I don't think so. And I can prove it."  
Yosuke looked at Souji, as if he knew what he was going to do. "Partner...?"  
"I'll prove it... like this."  
'This' was a slow, lazy lick up the underside of his cock, ending by arching over Yosuke's tip, taking it into his mouth. Yosuke let out a shrill cry... until Souji suddenly pulled off, shaking his head a little.

"...Souji?"  
"Sorry... I guess I didn't know what to expect? It tastes... weird?"  
"You don't like it?"  
Souji smiled again. "I didn't say that..." Souji leant back down, licking at the tip, tasting it. "Mmm... tastes pretty good actually."  
"S-s-Souji!" It was half a compliment and half a complaint. Yosuke had never felt this good, he could feel his cock shaking, trebling from the sheer pleasure, vibrations reverberating alongst his entire body, vibrations that only grew stonger when Souji took the tip into his mouth again. Yosuke could feel Souji's tounge moving around, circling the tip, causing more and more precome to leak out.

Souji was loving this. The heat, how Yosuke tasted, the way he was breathing and moaning gently every time his toung passed onto his dick, the pulsations...  
He gently pulled away for a second to breath, before dropping his mouth another centimetre, taking more of it into his mouth, making Yosuke moan slightly loader, compulsing him to repeat the process, breathe, push, suck, breathe, push, suck...

"Oh... Ohhhhhhhhh... P... Partner..." The word, the name, the belief was moaned out loudly, the sound echoing in both their ears, Souji taking even more of Yosuke's cock into his mouth, just pushing past the point where his gag reflex was triggered, revulsing him, but he willed himself to relax, to convince his body that to have this in his mouth was the most heavenly thing, and his body listened. He was careful not to let his teeth scrape away from beneath his lips - being careful not to excite Yosuke too much, end this too soon, gently, gently... he could feel the vibrations, feel Yosuke's self control fray at the seams, and he quickly but carefully pulled away.

He looked up at Yosuke. His right arm was spread against his stomach, his breathing long and slow, his eyes now entirely dilated, face flushed, a thin veneer of sweat clinging to his body. His nostrils were flaring, his mouth open and lax, just there, waiting, and Souji figured they hadn't made out enough yet, so he leant down and started another long, heated, but much more gentle kiss. Yosuke pushed him away after a few minutes, determination having sparked in his face. He opened his mouth, but couldn't say anything - the words wouldn't come out. "C'mon, Yosuke... what do you want? You can have anything."  
Yosuke smiled, something not quite right about it. "Anything?"  
"Whatever you want... Partner."  
Yosuke kissed him deeply again, enough that Souji's thoughts took a leap, not noticing his arms and legs moving away, to one side shifting, and before he knew it, Yosuke had flipped him onto his back, and was straddling him, frotting against him, as best he could. He was thinking a little bit before doing so, and decided to be a little bit brazen. "Souji..." The name was quiet, almost a whisper, as Yosuke leaned down to Souji's ear, red from the shocked flush arising from how assertive Yosuke was being, hearing his breath spiral down his ear... "I want..." a slight shake of the head, before a tounge dashed inside the outer fold of his ear. "I want to suck you, partner."

Souji could feel his arousal jolt, every synapse fire at the suggestion, breathing turning shaken. "I... I want you-" a gasp as his ear was licked again... "I want you to suck me... Yosuke, keep doing that, mmm..." Yosuke kept playing with the exposed fold of flesh before him, licking it, sucking it, even nibbling on it a little because this is what you did right? Wait, was that blood...?

... Note to self: Don't bite that hard.

He leant up, back sprialing in not quite the right direction, but he didn't care at the moment, not whilst he was still trying to overcome his nerves, because damnit he didn't want to back out now, not listen to that voice that was admonishing him, he was okay with this now, he had dreamt of this, heck, he had beat off to thoughts of this, and his soul burned for it, but his mind was screaming, but he steeled himself, dragging Souji's boxers down by the sides, watching his impressive erection pop out... similar length to his own, slightly thicker, slightly less hairy, slightly softer, he had noticed, and he moved to try and suck on it, but the moment it even entered his mouth, he found himself pulling back.  
"Yosuke... are you alright?"  
"Yeah... I'm fine." There was something angry in his voice.  
"Yosuke... you don't have to-"  
"I want to! I want to make you feel good... I want you to want me..."  
"Yosuke... I'll always want you. Just... let me make you feel good this time, alright?"  
"...Partner, you've gone soft..."  
"Because I don't want sex right now. I want to help you. I want to reassure you."  
"I... I can't do it partner. I can't make you feel good..."  
"Yosuke... let me-" Souji choked slightly. "Let me fuck you."

Yosuke nervously nodded.

Souji pulled himself out from under Yosuke, sat him down on the bed, and embraced him, warming them up, gently rubbing at Yosuke's back, running one finger from his neck, down his spine, gently circling Yosuke's tailbone. "My parent's can be as embarrasing as yours, you know."  
"Meaning?"  
"Do you want to know how many books they got me?"  
"...Huh. So that's why you're being so confident."  
"I have read it a lot over the last few weeks. So... I think I know what to do. So you'll have to trust me, alright?"  
"I don't think I can not trust you."  
"Heh. Cute. Hot and adorable, what else could I ask for?"  
"A clone of yourself, maybe?"  
"Wait, have you imagined having sex with me and my shadow?"  
"..." Yosuke remained slilent, the body heating up again, both of them returning slightly to arousal at the thought.  
"Okay, at least I'm not the only person who thought about that. You and your shadow, I mean."  
"...That sounds... hot... too." Yosuke seemed to be oscillating between brazen and shy, as if he walked for a few steps towards the cliff edge, before realising where he was before backing away.  
They sat there, half-hard, wondering what to do next, in a seated embrace, more entangled than headphone wires (not Yosuke's- he took care of his), holding eachother.

"Okay..." Souji started - "what about this?" He started moving up and down against Yosuke, everywhere being skin and skin, neck and neck, arm and back, rib and rib, sliding around eachother, trying to find how the puzzle pieces fit together, Souji's long, free-flowing hair entwining with Yosuke's thick, rigid hair, Souji bringing his legs around Yosuke, reversing their positions from earlier, bringing the temperature back up, still only warmth, but threatening to trigger back into heat at any given moment.

To Yosuke, this felt - better than anything else, honestly. He liked the hard lines of the other body moving against him, liked how there was nothing in between them, he even liked how rough it felt, a desperate sort of passion and affection, and how it was all so distinctly him and Souji, souls bound to eachother, neither of them made, meant or intended for anyone else.It was almost like a brand was being pressed into him, one with Souji's name on it, ready to imprint on his heart, soul and self, but not quite there yet. Then, Souji moved out, slipping his dick under Yosuke, into the large crack at his base, the feeling so intimate, scrarching under his sack, sliding into that area, shifting, and the entire area started feeling almost like itching on the inside, a burning sensation of want, wanting something pressing into him, wanting to be pressed open, to be fully exposed to his (Boyfriend/Lover/Soulmate/Bestfriend/Souji)...

Yosuke couldn't resist the sheet of skin in front of him, and, taking after Souji's lead earlier, started sucking on the pulse point, sucking harder and harder, loving the way Souji was breathing his name, and started biting, biting down onto the fold of skin that he had gathered, not caring anymore about secrecy, because it wanted to show this, wanted to show Rise that him and Souji were now him AND Souji, Souji and Yosuke, the quiet shrieks coming from Souji's mouth, the increased throusting underneath him, the burning growing harder and faster, the flames leaking out in a cry of "Fuck me, please... take me..."

Souji slowed in his thrusting, as Yosuke slowly slowed down in his sucking of the skin, releasing him, Souji moving to the edge of the bed, Yosuke getting another long look at Souji's back as he stood up and calmly, slowly, teasingly moved towards the door, Yosuke's eyes moving down to look at Souji's ass, tight and closed and firm, and his confidence, walking in the room naked, turning to look back at him, grabbing onto the door frame, and quietly but heatedly and huskily breathing, "Yosuke, I can promise you this... before the sun rises, you will be mine. Got that?"

Yosuke shuddered. "P-Please..." He started humming, his entire body resonating and Souji swaggered over to the collection of clothes and bags, reaching down, looking back at Yosuke with a completley aroused glare, slowly withdrawing the small bottle.  
"No condoms?"  
"...No..."  
"Good. Catch." Souji tossed the small bottle at him, which he caught easily, feeling the liquid/gel inside bounce around slightly.  
"You're being... very confident, y'know? For your first time and all."  
"...I guess I am, huh. Lean back." Souji was walking towards him, eyes sparkling, smile morphing from primal to human and kind, and gentle, his movements much more smooth than they had been earlier that morning. Okay, so gentle sex, rough making out? Well, for now. Maybe he could convince Souji to get a -

Yosuke's mind fuzzed out, causing him to be easily pressed back by Souji, completley flush against the bed, allowed his legs to be gently eased open, allowed Souji to settle between his legs, grasping onto his dick for the first time, running his hand up and down a few times to relax him, cause everything to slow down, the handjob slow and lax and lazy and easy, causing Yosuke to bliss out, to notice everything Souji was doing, that familiar pressure near his gut tensing slightly, a hum/moan being released, Souji opening his mouth slightly, licking his lips again (because, seriously, Yosuke looked so delicious). In fact, Souji made a long lick up Yosuke's cock, continuing up and over his belly button, into the ridge between the ribs, up his airway and settling in his mouth. Stoking him again whilst kissing him, he could see Yosuke almost zone out, like some sort of magic spell, Souji working his enchantments, Yosuke already turning boneless, having not even come yet.

Souji leant up and away, slowly bringing his hand off Yosuke's dick, taking the bottle that Yosuke dropped on the side of the bed, gently tearing the cap's seal away, and this just worked by squirting it onto his hand, right? He gently squeezed it onto his middle three fingers, feeling as if he had squeezed a little too hard, too much of the slick substance firing out, splattering everywhere, but his fingers were covered - except the backs, work on that - and that was the point of this, right? Yosuke was still under some sort of spell, leaving his legs open, unflinching when Souji moved towards his anus, the muscle not flinching until he toched the skin, the normally warm area tensing at the coolness, but Yosuke's hips jumped, waiting, waiting for those fingers to penetrate, close, so so close...

Souji was unsure about what to do with his nail, would it hurt if it scratched? So he gently pressed down into the hole using the nail, keeping the tip away from skin, opening the hole slightly, just enough to press the finger in by about a centimeter before Yosuke started breathing too fast and shallow for either of their likings. There was no more need for words, not now, the unspoken patience, waiting for Yosuke to get used to the feeling of having something there, waiting for the breathing to slow and settle, before pushing all the way in, Yosuke letting out a cry of pain, the muscle tightening in reflex, but Yosuke soon managed to gather the willpower to release it, release the pressure, allowing Souji to start moving the finger in and out, repeating, repeating, Yosuke starting to like it, like the feeling of movement within him, not minding when Souji's other fingers lined up with the entrance, not caring about the dully painful burn that passed around the area when Souji shot another one in, enjoyed the feeling of the muscle slowly relaxing, Souji slowly exposing him, opening him up, almost as if they were facing the shadow all over again. Those fingers started moving laterally, widening the entry-point even more, Yosuke starting to thrust down a little, as much as the position allowed, trying to feel more of the strech, moaning at the delicious pain when a third finger slipped in, and he could feel the pressure build (did people come just from being fingered?).

The expansion felt amazing, made Yosuke wonder, made Yosuke want Souji just to put his thick cock in there already, especially when Souji pushed a bit further in and:  
"Huragh... Souji, you got it! Right there...!"  
Souji curiously pressed the spot again, hearing Yosuke cry out again, making that cross between a sigh/moan/scream, his hips jumping, forcong his fingers to stretch him even more, moving the three fingers into as wide and as large a triangle as he could, making sure the entry was open, the warmth was there, and he gently slid the fingers out and back in four more times for good measure.  
"You ready for me, Yosuke?"  
"Fucking take me already..." It sounded almost like an complaint. Souji poured more lube out, this time into the palm of his hand, and grasped into his own dick firmly, crying out at the amazing feeling that the cold gel had on his dick, covering it all slowly and carefully, mixing it with precome, making sure the entire thing was covered as liberally as possible. Moving himself to Yosuke's backside, waiting carefully, then pressing at the entrance, which resisted momentarily, then widened when Yosuke breathed out, the head sliding in. Souji felt so amazing, that he couldn't resist slamming in, balls deep, instantly, causing Yosuke to cry in pain, too fast but too slow, too cold but too hot, too great but too little, and Souji was willing himself not to come now, at the amazing sensation of having the base of his cock entirely surrounded and gripped by fleshy mass, and having the rest of his cock be cradled by warmth. Slowly, that pressure dissapeared, as Yosuke calmed down again, his hands pushing at Souji, a silent question. An experimental thrust, only an inch. Two pleased groans. Souji started to withdraw the entirity of his cock, the distibuted heat and cold driving him into a controlled craze, that tight ring gripping on, almost dragging the come right out of him, right up to the head, all the way out, and all the way back in.

"Faster damnit..."

Souji obeyed his Master's words, moving slightly quicker, still smooth, once, then twice, but then he felt his self control dissapear, and he moved faster, his thrusts of kilter and uneven, some faster and shallower, some slower and deeper, and it took him awhile before he was thrusting in all the way each time, and the way that it made Yosuke feel like he was being rearranged, like that brand was getting closer, that burning sensation made him incapable of saying anything but "Keep going, faster, partner, please..."  
Souji couldn't say no to that desperate voice, tempo still increasing, the sound of slapping, skin against skin now starting to resonate, cock growing hard as a stone, Yosuke's really starting to leak, especially when he brushed against that piece of skin again, quite possibly the loudest and hottest groan Souji had ever heard resounding within him, causing that pressure to finally reach that point, that seal between them almost about to be made, him makin an effort to strike that skin every single time, Yosuke crying out every time, warning that he was reaching his limit, the springs coiling, the elastic band stretching, about to snap back...

Yosuke came with a loud cry, some of his come reaching Souji's neck, but the tightness, almost as if it had reverted to virginal again, locked around Souji's erection, right around the tip, the familiar feeling of a collection of come at the base rushing to the top as he thrusted in, and it felt like he would never stop coming, that he would fill Yosuke up, and Yosuke couldn't care less, with that active, moving warmth, that liquid splattering inside him, that brand slamming down, 'Souji' enraving on every single part of him, eternal transfer of ownership, and Souji felt the same.

A few minutes later, they were wrapped up in eachother and sheets, post coital, gentler kisses sending eachother to sleep, Souji whispering one final thing in Yosuke's ear.  
"Told ya. You're mine now."  
"...Partner, I've always been yours."

 


End file.
